Platinum Ruby HIATUS
by Quaranite
Summary: *HIATUS *What do you get when you combine platinum and ruby? You don't get anything special. In the end it's two different things. One part is platinum and the other is a ruby. Together they make platinum ruby. AU
1. Indesirable

Beauty, something I don't have.

I could never be considered a work of art compared to her. It was effortless to fall in love with her but impossible to stop.

Why did I fall into the pitfall I knew I could never get out of. There was no way out. Only thing I could see was the pure blue skies, so similar to her eyes.

You could say it wasn't my fault because it was a trap, but if only I never met her that fateful day. If only I didn't see those breath taking blue eyes and smooth crimson locks on that day.

It had to be my fault because there was no one left to blame.

Why is there no happy ending like in fairy tales, don't we deserve one just like the princes and princesses.

Instead of getting the happy ending, all I got was the bad end.

Is it really what I deserve?


	2. A Ruby Rumor

When I first met her it was not the average love at first sight but a curious one. I confess it wasn't the best first impression

Her name was Kairi Hikari, one of the most popular girls in Destiny High. Every guy wanted her but she never took a single one.

It wasn't an accident meeting her like bumping into her or getting hit by her bike. All of that stuff is just found in romance novels and animes.

In reality, I met her at the local Wal-Mart while I was scanning her items off right before my break. It wasn't the most flamboyant meeting, but it was for me at least because the first thing I noticed was her pain stricken face and watery red eyes, but the most noticeable thing was she had my school's uniform on.

She was very good-looking, but she just seemed so delicate as if made of glass.

It wasn't any of my business but it seemed something must of happened so I grabbed a few napkins from under my station and handed them to her.

"My break's in a few minutes I can talk if you need it"

"Thanks but I'll be fine" she replied while grabbing the napkins then wiping her eyes a bit.

I swear it must of been odd for me to offer but she really looked down in the dumps so I pushed the offer again.

"Are you sure cause you look like you need it."

She paused for a bit to think and replied "I'll be fine"

As she walked away, I focused more on getting some lunch but her face kept coming into my mind and I rewinded our quick conversation in my head several times. I probably didn't initiate that very well and looked like I was hitting on her, didn't I?

That probably wasn't my best move.

More than anything though, what bothered me was that I didn't ask for her name.

Though soon I started to wonder what happened to her and it kept coming to my mind during my lunch.

It was only until next school year we would meet again.

Vanitas was an absolute prick.

"It'll be fun, Roxas! Who knows you might actually find a girl there!"

"Just because I don't like anyone doesn't mean you should use it as an excuse to drag me everywhere." I replied icily.

"Axel's going too if you wanted to know and it's at that red head girl's house, what's her name?"

"Dunno, but if your talking about that Student Council President that almost everyone has a crush on, I heard she's been single forever you shouldn't even bother."

"It's cause she hasn't met me yet." he replied slyly while driving.

Vanitas was definitely not one of your regular playboys despite the fact he won women like trophies and treated them like glass until he threw them aside. He was completely obsessed with getting his targets and unfortunately that was that red head today.

The second we got to the party, Vanitas simply vanished into the crowd in search of her which left me the awkward lanky guy in the corner alone.

My only redeeming features were my unusual steel blue eyes and my spiked platinum blonde hair. Other than that I was just the average Joe.

Amazingly, it's boring sitting in the corner alone so I decided to find a quiet room somewhere in this house. It took a while to find a quiet room not filled with either horny teens or well horny teens.

Luckily the room was in the farthest corner of the house was empty. It was colored with a relaxing shade of beige with a wooden frame bed pushed against the wall. On the other side there were several filled bookshelves next to a dimly lit single couch chair.

If I had to be honest I'm not the biggest bookworm but I did enjoy reading, so I grabbed a book called Wind Rider and started reading.

Honestly I have no idea when I fell asleep all I knew was that it was early morning and in the single wooden bed was the very crimson haired girl also known as Student Council President, _the legendary Kairi Hikari_.

It was unbelievably breath taking when I saw her sleeping face. She looked so relaxed and alluring like a succubus even in the huge bunny sweater she was in. I was so so tempted to join her in her bed and cuddle, but I suddenly remembered something and shook my head a bit because first I was in _Kairi's bedroom_ and second it was Friday.

"Fuck I'm late." I mentally scolded myself and jumped out of the sofa chair, running to the girl to sadly wake her up.

"Oh my god who are you?" she shrieked as I shook her.

"I just woke up, and we're late" I sputtered as the red head rolled out of bed literally and went into her closet, locking the door in the process. In five minutes or so she came out dressed so attractive… and hot.

Her smooth crimson hair looked purposely messy in her bun, face as flawless as usual, and wore the usual Destiny High uniform consisting of a white top with a blue miniskirt and tie.

She did look great but I myself did not even have my own uniform with me after noticing I was still in yesterdays' clothes, she stared at me questioningly.

"Um hey, would you happen to have another uniform preferably for boys?"

A surprised face spread across her face as she went back into her closet bringing out the small version of the male uniform consisting of a similar items except with darker blue plaid slacks. After she went out of the room, I changed and It happened to be the perfect size but just a little short on the slack length.

I looked at her curiously "Thanks for giving me this uniform but how. . ."

"Oh it was something my friends pushed me into. It's a really good disguise." she sniffed with a tinge of embarrassment.

"By the way, why did you not wake me up yesterday?"

"Oh I never noticed you it was so late and I was so tired by the way have we met?"

As I remembered her pained face six months earlier, I decided not to mention it and shook my head.

"No I don't believe we have, my name is Roxas."

"My name is Kairi and we should hurry. School is really close by so we can walk." She quickly added "or we could run. . ."

It turns out walking with a school celebrity that has a single relationship status to school while no one knows your name causes rumors.

The second we got to the campus every guy was glaring at me while all the girls were gossiping about it. It would be a lie if I said I wasn't scared for my life the second I parted ways with Kairi.

Saying my day so far was hell would be an understatement. My rumored relationship with Kairi was the hottest topic and everyone was talking. Guys were threatening to beat me up even some girls wanted to not that I blame them because she is just so drop dead gorgeous.

I just had to thank god no one knew where I sit for lunch besides Xion and Axel. My usual area was right outside the theatre building which currently was deserted at this time. Unfortunately I just remembered something. . .

There was no usual brown bag with me because I came from Kairi's house. . .

Quietly I sat in anguish on the stairs until a black bundle of hair sat by me.

"Roxas, you not hungry?" she asked worriedly.

Here she was my guardian angel, my gift from heaven, my most reliable friend, Xion with a concerning look on her face and with tears in my eyes I admitted to her.

"I didn't pack my lunch."

"Oh."

As she unpacked her bento, inside laid a feast fit for well one person. A few plastic utensils were inside as if she were prepared for my forgetfulness. After her consent I grabbed a fork and ate a delectable seasoned octopus sausage.

"Thank you, Xion"

We sat there in a relaxing silence while eating for a bit as we thoroughly enjoyed lunch together until she finally broke the silence.

"How did the rumors pop up?"

"I accidentally fell asleep at the party that Vanitas brought me to, so Kairi and I walked to school together,"

"I see." She yawned.

It's always nice that Xion never misunderstands situations like this. I don't know what I would do without her.

Lunch was coming to an end but on as if on cue, Axel came with his regular sea salt ice cream bars. All of us would walk back to class eating some and relaxing. It was our own regular thing however Axel enjoyed today's walk more than usual.

"So I heard you were at the party yesterday, I didn't see you though. Did'ya have fun with Kairi last night?" he teased.

"There's nothing between us and you know it."

"She's a little out of your league tho, Roxy"

"I said there's nothing between us."

"It's okay just remember bros before hoes!"

I was about to reiterate until the black bundle tugged on my sleeve.

"Roxas, please calm down." she mumbled or more like warned.

I didn't notice earlier when Axel was teasing me, but there was a crowd growing in size watching us most likely from the Kairi rumors. The thing about it though was that there was a pair of furious yellow eyes glaring at me with a growing murderous intent.

"Kairi's mine and you know it."


	3. The Ruby Pillar

After my speedy collection of thoughts, I decided it was _probably _not the best idea to mess with Vanitas especially with his frightening glare.

"I know very much that she's what you're after." I insisted as he pressured me by surrounding me with his gothic lackies known as "Heartless".

"Maybe you know she's mine, but have you learned she's mine?" the yellow eyed boy threatened as he took out a brand new pair of brass knuckles.

As I listened to what he taunted, I questioned "Isn't that basically the same thing?" at least that was what I would have said if he didn't attempt to jab at my face.

Quickly, I gained some distance from him however every time I was close enough from him, he would give me a barrage of punches.

This was not fun considering how lanky and pathetic I am.

I avoided most of his punches except when I tried to get a hit in which usually ended up in me getting struck in the chest several times, however I was forgetting something, his gang of "Heartless".

Only a few seconds passed as I felt a blow to the back of my head and I felt the cold tile floor on my cheek with the embrace of darkness my midst.

The last thing I saw, was ruby red.

There's this really bad habit of mine forming called, waking up in unknown places.

I definitely was not in Kairi's house or my own. It was too clean and white to be anything familiar, so it had to be the nurse's office. There were the regular plain curtains covering me from unknown eyes.

The nurse's office wasn't so bad considering I could skip the whole entire school day, if I just went to sleep again. Though much to my dismay before I could fall asleep, our favorite student council president came in as flawless as ever.

"What an exciting day today isn't it?" I sarcastically grinned as she sat down on the seat beside my bed.

"I'm glad you're doing so great, your friends are worried sick in class right now." acknowledged Kairi as she continued "Next time I'll try not to get you too involved, I'm sorry I was too careless."

"Are you crazy I live for the fight? I'm a fight club veteran!" I pretended as I flexed my arms on my partially inclined bed.

"Last time I heard you don't talk about fight club outside of fight club" she playfully countered.

I was about to reply to her remark until a sudden burst of pain struck me, as I attempted to sit up. It must have been really obvious, because a concerned look spread across her face.

"The nurse said you might of bruised a rib or two from the fight, but eventually it'll get better." the red head assured me.

Time really does help everything which reminds me of something. . .

"How long was I out?"

"You were out for just a few hours, no need to worry."

That means I missed practically the rest of the school day. Hooray, I could sleep as long as I wanted, all I had to do was get out of here as fast as possible.

"Perfect that means I can go home and sleep it off!" I cheered with enthusiasm until I got a glimpse of how worried she was.

"I'm sorry for the trouble, I caused you, Roxas." Kairi mumbled looking down with her sapphire eyes filled with guilt like a little kid who took a cookie from the cookie jar, is it horrible if I thought she looked so adorable at this moment?

"I'll be fine besides what kind of fight club vet. would I be if I couldn't take a punch!" I joked to lift her mood which failed horribly. . .

"That's not funny! I thought you died or something when you dropped to the floor! It wasn't even a fair fight!" she whined as the last school bell rang.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." I replied to curb her worries while pushing myself out of the hard inclined clinic bed despite the pain, it wasn't as bad as it originally was.

Kairi immediately stood up next to me and offered her support to walk if I needed help, which was greatly appreciated because I felt like a hunchback with the pain booming whenever I took large breaths which deliciously smelt like vanilla. It must have been her perfume.

"Thanks. . ." I huffed with what little breath I had as she helped me walk to the doors which slammed open nearly hitting both of us in the face.

Through the door, my most loyal friends, Axel and Xion, who looked worried sick until they noticed the situation.

"Well I'm glad to see you're okay, Roxy, if you don't mind I'm late for work, I'll see you later!" Axel revealed as he sped out to the parking lot leaving Xion confused and alone in the doorway.

"Xion, do you . . . mind driving me home?" I croaked as the pain got worse as I walked off from my vanilla scented pillar of support.

"Um I don't mind, Roxas." she replied as she grabbed a nearby wheelchair while pushing me into it awkwardly. "I'll borrow this for now."

"I'll see you later then. . ." Kairi said as we left the nurse's office.

My guardian angel was completely understanding, but did like to know the details of things. After some assistance to get into the car, it was a comfortable silence as she drove out of her parking space.

"She seems pretty nice" Xion admitted while driving to my house.

"Yeah, she's cool." I nonchalantly replied looking out the window watching trees pass by.

"You know she's going to be the cause of all kinds of nasty rumors about you, right?"

"It's not her fault for being who she is."

"I know, I just don't want you to get hurt again."

". . ."

Well this wasn't exactly going the way I wanted it to go, but I know what she meant. I wasn't just going to leave Kairi because of who she was though. I loved Xion to death, but sometimes she didn't understand.

_Maybe I didn't even understand. . ._


	4. A Ruby Party

Is it really worth being Kairi's friend for what could possibly happen to me? I usually never disagree with what Xion thinks because she's usually right. Does that mean I'm making the wrong choice? Could she just be planting seeds of suspicion in me, or just living up to her nickname of my guardian angel?

The main question at least to myself was, why was I doubting her?

This is why I never liked lying in bed, it gave me too much time to think. Which in own way was always depressing because I'd always find those faults in my life that I never liked, and despair over them. Maybe that's why I want to stay as Kairi's friend because she gave me no time to do so. She was the bright sun to Pluto which just happened to be me.

Anything could be happening from the sun exploding to a comet crashing on to me.

Perhaps this is what they call the benefit of the doubt, the saying that you should believe someone until it's prove otherwise, but then doesn't that mean I didn't trust Xion even to give her it.

Why did I side against Xion?

I probably would have continued to question / beat myself up, but there was a knock at the door, and without any other warning another platinum blonde entered the room, my dad, Cloud Strife.

Yikes, he probably got a call from the principal's office or something.

"I heard you got beat up at school today." He announced with shame dripping from his icy voice.

If there was a way to make the room colder without an air conditioner, Cloud knew exactly how to do it.

I shuddered from the sudden drop in temperature and muttered "It wasn't my fault, some people spread some rumors about me and my friend."

"That's not what I'm worried about, it's that the other guy got suspended and you didn't. Which means you did nothing to him like a wimp." He hissed with a deliberate edge like a knife to my pride.

To be honest, it's not my fault I didn't pick up my dad's naturally muscular figure and talent for unarmed combat. I swear he just had unrealistic expectations of me because those were just not in my genetic code. I grimaced from the memory of the last fight.

"You know it's not my fault, I don't even know how to fight!"

With a steel glare into my eyes, I instantly shut up as he demanded "Just get ready for the family party, it's in an hour, hopefully you didn't forget."

As he left the room, I hurried to my closet looking for anything I could wear for it, in the corner of the closet, there was a huge pile of dirty laundry that was just begging to be done.

A Strife Family party was not something, which just anything could be wore to. It was a rare occasion with the most amazing family in the world. Everyone brought their own to the party from rare trinkets to worn armor pieces used back in the day. Maybe I could just rely on dad to give out gifts, but there was literally nothing I could wear!

It really was not my day.

A short thwacked bell rung through the house signaling the first guest to arrive.

Luckily, I found a presentable silver dress shirt with a black vest put together with a pair of chinos. It wasn't the best I could do, but for now it would work as I answered the door for my dad.

In the doorway was my one of my favorite guests, Aerith Gainsborough, dressed in a loose fitting white gown paired with a small blue silk jacket. This brunette wasn't just any guest. She was my mom.

It wasn't often that I got to see her because of all her business trips out of the country.

"Mom, I hope the trip wasn't too harsh on you, I know how bad your air sickness can get" I greeted welcoming her inside.

"Oh Roxas, it's all worth it if I can see my beloved son. Did you grow a bit? I could of swore you were smaller then me last time I saw you!"

That wouldn't be too surprising with how long the last trip was, a total of seven months. It was unfortunate work kept her so busy but family was always her top priority right above work.

"Maybe you'll grow as tall as your dad in a few years." she hoped as he entered the scene in a plain black suit paired with a simple blue tie.

"Don't get his hopes up, Aerith." Cloud smirked while welcoming his wife into his arms until the door bell rung once again.

In hope of getting gifts, I welcomed the guests in as the bell rang. The usual people came to the party, practically the whole company of Shinra, a company of the advanced weaponry based of the sacred Kingdom Key wielded by Arthur back in medieval times, the Gainsborough family which consisted of naturally gifted keyblade wielders with a heritage of the most powerful ancient Cetras who now usually test out Shin - Ra's weaponry, and one of the most prided Strifes, Ansem the Wise with his included close family.

Everyone looked like they were enjoying themselves after I welcomed the last guest which was Sora Gainsborough, the prodigy of the family and current Struggle champion of Japan. Sometimes the good genes get passed down to the wrong people because he was too innocent to hurt a fly, but deadly in a fight.

Well that wasn't really surprising considering no one in my mom's side of the family looked like they could hurt a fly.

Sometimes life was just so unfair considering that I never got the talent for hand to hand combat like my dad. When he enlisted me into the local contact Karate dojo, I never really was a shining star there, like he was, of course I tried to be everything he wanted, but that just wasn't for me.

"Roxas, can you go get some more rice, we're running low." Cloud requested as he looked at the reserves of them. It took me a bit to process what he was saying until Sora came along and answered for me.

"I'll go with him cause you guys forgot to get a bottle of chocolate syrup for the ice cream, you can't have any ice cream without it!" he cheerfully squeaked as I finally processed what they were saying while I went to put my loafers on with the spiky haired guy.

It wasn't a long walk to the convenience store, so we had a quick chat along the way.

"You know I was wondering if you wanted to come along to a match of Struggle, cause one of the guy's sick with strep." Sora asked cautiously.

A frown made its way onto my face as he asked that because I didn't even know how to do Struggle.

"You know I don't even know how to play right?"

"Call it intuition but maybe the reason you didn't inherit Cloud's talent for hand to hand is because you got the Gainsborough's talent." he reasoned while kicking a pebble out of his way.

"I guess that could be it. . ." I thought out loud as we made it to the convienience store.

On our way in I quickly snatched a small pack of rice while Sora grabbed his oh so essential chocolate syrup.

"It'd be pretty awesome if you could join besides Cloud i'll probably get off your back if you try." the brunett bribed while paying for the stuff.

"There's a saying that you never know unless you try so I guess I'll try. . ." I mumbled with intense enthusiasm.

"Awesome! I'll pick you up tomorrow and bring a change of clothes, it gets so intense!" he cheered speeding up our pace home.

When we returned only half an hour had passed and an experimental weapon was being shown off in the living room. It looked like the newest model of the Kingdom Key.

". . . made with synthetic steel silk to increase durability in the core and plated with ruby red stained nanostructured ceramics to reinforce the spider silk and improve blunt damage." explained a blond man in a full white suit including the tie who was currently holding the new model.

"What's it called, Rufus?" Cloud wondered as he observed the model with critical eyes.

"It's not a completely official name of the blade, but it's name is Guardian Soul." the now identified, Rufus, replied while handing the weapon over to Cloud to test.

That thing must of weighed atleast as much as a petite adult, but dad lifted it with one hand effortlessly. I really wanted to get my hands on it as he swung it several times to get used to the unusual weapon.

"This is way too much for one kid to handle, Rufus. I hope you're not going to be giving this away to any of the kids." He stated while handing the blade back to the white suited man.

"Don't worry, I'm not insane enough to give away one of the thousand dollar projects of Shin – Ra, to a weak armed teen like Roxas." Rufus clarified as he placed the blade back into a keylocked case which included a retina scan lock. "However, it's going to be a prize for the yearly Struggle competition, so it'll probably end up in Sora's hands instead." He added as his eyes darted to the specific prodigy after noticing we came back from the trip.

After I put the bag of rice and chocolate syrup in their particular places, I went back into the living room to watch the horror movie playing. It looked like a rip off of Grave Encounters, and instead of being scary it just made me laugh at the horrifically planned out jump scares. I wish directors weren't such trolls, otherwise there might be just a few more good movies out there.

Atleast, this stuff took my mind off of anything that could be anything depressing including the fact my ribs were bruised and still hurt

Probably should get some Tylenol for that. .


End file.
